paragangiafandomcom-20200214-history
Re'kai Jenzar
2014--I've decided this man who is not biologically related to Sen'tran but is biologically related brother to Jonathan would be the father of Allissa. this makes Chathalen and Allissa fairly close kin, in fact Tersh is allissas nephew He has been there for a very long time perhaps hundreds of years by the time he fathers Allissa. allisa will meet him but no one will conect him back to Sen'tran or Kaizen until sentran gives his memories to allissa and Harris right before he dies, and theyw ill all realize the person in their memories is the same man as the one in Sen'trans. xxxx adopted son of Sen'tran Jenzar, biological son of Kai'zen had raped Sen'tran's wife During the time when Kai'zen and Sen'tran Jenzar were traveling the galaxy to find the original home planet of the Spacers , and they had been on Rhoisoh for a few years being a planet inhabited by [[Proto-Paragangians|Proto-Paragangian] Spacers immediately after the exodus, and thus a sort of Proto-Paragangian home planet] and had contention between them over Kai'zen's Genetic exparimentation, Kai'zen raped the wife of Sen'tran Jenzar, using his newly acquired mind control powers to force her to conceive his child. In response, Sen'tran left Kai'zen marooned on the Planet Rhoisoh, and went on to Terran 8. There he met the Ancients and learned about the Exodus . The child Sen'tran's wife conceived when she was raped by Kai'zen was born on Terran 8 and was named Re'kai Jenzar. The Ancients stabilize his genetics the best they can but he ends up somehow being able to dream, Shape shift and use telepathy...other than this one man, no one has manifest all three forms of this gene at once. who can shape shift have never been able to share dreams, these two skills are mutually exclusive Sen'tran raises this child as his own son, and becomes very attached to him as a father has a deep love for his children and this love has always been a sore trial to him. therefor he does not always act loving towards them even though he loves them deeply.--ie Harris. has at least one older child with the same mother, so this child would have older siblings, probably both brothers and sisters, and probably several since Sen'tran loves kids at this point and has great genetics The boy Re'kai grows up and is a very independent spirit, much like sentran's younger brother Re. Re encourages him to stay home on the Marrion Jay as long as possible, but at age 16 he Leaves the Marrion Jay and goes with Re', who is only about 26 at this point, but is a fully developed dreamer/dream traveler/telepath. They go wandering around the universe. Sen'tran does not want to let Re'kai go, but he trusts Re' and believes Re' might be the only one who has the power to tame this potentially dangerous child. This is however a very ambivalent choice because Sen'tran and others had felt that Sen'tran was the one who could tame Kai'zen and it was Sen'tran's failure to do that which caused Sen'tran so much trouble and pain. this boy was a personification of his suffering. Re', with his foresight, promised that the boy would not cause any trouble, and in the end would help with the gathering project which had been initiated as an alliance between Shae [[Quetz'l] ] and the leader of the Ancients , Re' and Sen'tran when they visited Terran 8 . About 100 years later, Re has kept in touch with Kai'zen also, not overtly taking side between him and Sen'tran. They have been visiting with both "fathers" of Re'kai. Re help from Shae agrees to free Kai'zen from planet Rhoisoh by faking his death, using Re'kai. Shae basically dream-binds Ra'kai, has Kai'zen escape disguised a Re'kai and then Re transports Re'kai through the dream plane to Terran 8 and Shae brings him back to life a he did to Lenn for Alexandreil later]. Re'kai then is considered a murderer across the galaxy although he is celebrated as a Hero on Rhoisoh, Re hides him, which is fairly easy because Re'kai can shape shift. Re'kai is not in on this plan and is not happy about it. Re prevents him from all communication with Sen'tran after that point, and Kai'zen is free to travel the galaxy creating his army of genetically altered sons The planet Rhoisoh is again open for travel. People began to leave there seeking help and healing from the genetic alterations increased by Kai'zen. Sen'tran goes there and tries to help them, because he feels guilty about the harm he caused to those people by imprisoning Kai'zen then. He continues to visit periodically and offer medical intervention, and over the years comes to be viewed as a sort of God-like rescuer. He loves the Rhoisohan people and comes to see them as his children in a sense. 300 years later give or take 50 or so...when Jonathan is born... Sen'tran hears a rumor that leads him to believe his fugitive son Re'kai is on Moonlight Oasis , which has a bad reputation. Sen'tran is concerned both that Re'kai will come to harm there and that he is involved with the wrongdoing there, so Sen'tran goes to investigate, not with the Marrion Jay, but privately, in a Space Taxi. here to the story of Jonathan's unnatural birth Category:Characters Category:Sen'tran Category:Shamen Category:Gathering